It’s My Fairy Tale
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: After being found by Marvel characters in Germany of all places, I'm thrown headfirst in a mystery where I'm needed for knowledge on classic fairy tales. Along with the Avengers, and a teenage Loki, I try to find out fairy tale villains plots and stop them before they destroy this universe and move on to mine. I need stop them from succeeding or we doomed.


I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

* * *

Me

The dream started off as my daydream from today- which is to say a normal fantasy of my new fanfic I plan to write tomorrow, most likely the weekend. Then it got really- and I mean really like it's nothing I would've ever dreamed of- weird. My mind was blank and all I heard were voices saying things like, "Increible." and "Could this be the one?" to "It is her." and "Take her back to the base."

As I'm sure you guys aka the readers know, I'm weird, quirky, and I love to write. I hope to become an author one day if I can finish my novel I've put on hold and stop writing these fanfictions. But this was definitely not a dream. I tried to move, open my eyes, speak, anything, but it was like I was frozen solid. Then I shivered. Well, I'm not dead, but clearly I was not in warm and humid Georgia of the good old US anymore.

When I could open my eyes and actually move I was in a pure white room on a rather comfy bed. But my senses were on high alert. I looked around but there wasn't much to see. So, I got up and looked for the door. Right away I realized that I didn't have my glasses on because A : I can't see more than 5 feet in front of me with everything else a blur and B: because when I looked down, I didn't see them slide down my nose.

Suddenly, I heard someone starting to open the door. Quickly, I slunk over to the sound, felt the crease between the door and doorframe, stood next to it, and silently took of my socks and stuck them in my pajama pants pocket. Wouldn't be a good getaway slipping over these slick floors. The door flung open- Thank the gods that I was on the other side- and two men in suits walked in. As they did, I went out the door and starting running right in a bright white hallway. One of the men called out, "There she is!" and I heard footsteps behind me. So, I ignored the pain in my lungs and left leg and ran faster randomly turning hoping to lose the man. And I probably would've made if it weren't for that A. I had know idea where I was going, B. something small hit me in the neck causing me to pass out and most importantly C. The man chasing me called out "Mercedes Rose -! Please!" What the bloody hell is going on?

I woke up again in an bed- tied this time I might add- and the same man who for some bloody reason knew my name said, "Sorry about the restraints Ms. -. Your last attempt made us…. Cautious."

I closed my eyes and said, "Well, when one is asleep, gets a weird dream and really cold when her home is not, and wakes up in a really weird place, one does tend to panic and not think rather straight." I'm sure I've never met this man before, but he sounded familiar.

I heard a beep and my cuffs on my hands and feets fell off. I sat up and kept my eyes down. The man sighed, "We are sorry again for what has happened but when we saw you lying in the snow we acted very quickly. Nothing is being held against you."

I snorted, "And yet this seems like something is being held against me. Do you know how I got here? Cause I'm pretty sure I live nowhere near snow."

Call me blunt, but I'm confused and tired and I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted answers and to go home and this man was making absolutely no sense whatsoever. I looked at him and struggled to keep a straight face. No wonder he sounded familiar, I've heard him in movies.

Nicholas Joseph Fury stared back at me with his one eye and I stared back. He stood up from a chair that was not there before and said, "I don't know how you got there, but thanks to Dr. Strange we knew you were coming. You do know who he is and I am right?"

I nodded even though my mind was reeling. Fury and Strange were part of the Marvel universe, a universe I knew through movies and comics. How did I get here? I stood up as well, turns out I'm an inch or so shorter than him and said, "And why am I here?"

He walked over, opened the door and said, "We need your help in something you know well." He motioned to a pair of combat boots near the bed and said the two words of a world I did know very well. "Classic Fairy Tales." And then he walked away.

"Hold on, jeez!" I yelled after Fury while zipping up the boots. He slowed down but didn't stop. "Thor was found unconscious the morning before you arrived." At this point I caught up and we reached a door which he opened with a fingerprint scan. "Next to him was an apple which had a single bite in it. Sound familiar?"

I nodded and tried not to roll my eyes. That was Fairy tales 101. But instead of telling him that I asked, "Was there anything else? Like a note or something?" He nodded, "Just a note saying Classic Fairy Tale" and next thing I know we were next to a medical bed where the mighty Thor laid sleeping. Bruce aka the Hulk was studying something when he saw us. He and Fury walked off to talk about something while I looked at Thor. The apple Fury told me about immediately told me this was connected to the tale of Snow-White. And I knew how to wake him. For those who thought I kissed him, one ew, and two that's Disney and Fury said classic. So, I placed my hands on Thor's chest and pushed as hard as I could. The result was just as I hoped. Thor's eyes opened and he sat up, looking around in confusion. Fury and Bruce came running back and Thor noticed me for the first time. "Who are you?" he asked just as Bruce asked, "How did you do that?"

I nodded to Thor, "Mercedes, nice to meet ya. And I merely dislodged the piece of the poisoned apple stuck in his throat. You're welcome."

Fury was dumbfounded. "That's all we had to do."

I nodded and grinned smugly, "It's called Fairy tales 101. I rest my case."

Fury nodded and stuck out his hand, "Other strange things similar to this have been happening all over the world. We could use your help with that."

Going home would be my first priority but it's clear that these butts have no idea what fairy tales are. So, I took his hand and said, "Sure thing. But I'm not going to do it in my pajamas. And without glasses."

* * *

So? Good or bad? Please tell me nicely in the comments! Laters!


End file.
